Kousoku Sentai Turboranger Vs Liveman
by Izout
Summary: When Kirika visits Academia Island to release a Bouma Beast, she also awakens a remnant from Volt. Now the Turborangers and Liveman must join forces to defeat their latest foes but will one member agree to work in harmony?


Disclaimer: Not mines, anything mention by name is mines. Except the OCs

* * *

Thunder rumbled and lightning flash as sheets of rains fell over the ruins of what had been one of the most prestigious schools in the world. There a lone figure dress in red and black walked the grounds looking around.

"And to think, I use to dream about studying here in my old life." The figure, Kirika, noted to herself as she surveyed her surrounding. Suddenly she heard a growl and quicken her pace. She came to a halt when she found the growl was coming from behind a large metal structure. Unleashing her sword, she release an energy blast creating a hole. Stepping inside, she ran around looking for her target. Eventually she step inside what looked like it use to be a large spacious room. On the floor she saw a glowing red mark.

"There!" grabbing her sword again, she struck the ground. Sparks flew and smoke erupted before clearing to revealing a creature wrapped in chains squirming before the chains fell off.

"Great Revival!" The creature yelled. "Teacher Bouma!"

"Come, your assistance is needed." Kirika instructed as the two made their leave. Unbeknowest to either, a hidden door open and out step a large metal figure, eyes flashing red and a deep exhale sound coming out.

* * *

"Come on Honoo, give us what you got!" One of the baseball players called out during practice. Musashino High School had a game this Friday so the team was doing warms up. Riki Honoo had been trying to perfect his pitch but his aim had been off each time.

"Sorry man, give me another try." Riki told his teammate who toss him back the ball. Clutching the ball harder, he winds back before tossing it, the batter swinging the bat and getting a direct hit. They all watched as the ball flew up and through the air before it flew out of bounds and hit a person passing by on his motorbike, knocking him off.

The other players were in shock and stunned as Riki ran to the man's aid.

"You okay? Sorry about that, are you hurt?" Riki asked as he help the man up.

"I got hit by a baseball, of course I got hurt!" The man groan as he took off his helmet and dusted himself up. Riki inwardly cringed as he apologized once more.

"Again, I'm really sorry!" The man sighed.

"Hey, it's alright." The man calmed down, "You threw that?"

"Yeah, it's my miracle ball." Riki replied.

The man nodded before tossing him back the ball. "That's quite the arm you have. Got a game coming?"

"This Friday."

The man nodded again. "I'll be there."

"Thanks, uh..." Riki paused as they hadn't formally introduce each other.

"Amamiya Yuusuke."

"Honoo Riki." With one final nod, Yuusuke put his helmet back on, got back on his bike and sped off.

As this happen some kids were walking by with one looking down at their problem book.

"Hey, can you take a look at this?" The one holding the book asked the others.

"Which one?" One of the kids asked.

"These are the questions on fractions from last week I couldn't get." The book holding one told them.

"Oh, you got a perfect on it." The other kid noted. From behind some bushes, a creature was observing them before leaping out.

* * *

"Oh no!" Shot up Seelon, the last fairy, from inside her dollhouse. Taking flight, she flutter over to Professor Dazai who was typing on the computer. "Professor! Professor!" She called out.

"Huh?" Dazai putting on his special goggles to see her.

"I sense a Bouma near Musashino." She explain to him.

"That's not good!" Dazai muttered before unlocking the communication channel. "Guys, there's a Bouma near your location."

"On it." Riki spoke into his Turbo Brace as well as the other Turborangers as they left their various activites to group together. "Let's go!" And with that, everybody went to search for the disturbance. Shortly they found what there looking for.

"Yes, you'll do nicely." The Bouma clasp it's hands excitedly as it watched the children squirm around in large metal rings.

"Bouma Beast!"Riki called out as they came charging only to come to a halt when a blast appeared before them. A roar filled the air as they looked up and saw Dragras hovering above with Yamimaru and Kirika sitting on top before both leap down and landed in front of the Turborangers. "Yamimaru, Kirika!"

"Turboranger, we will not let you get in Teacher Bouma's way." Yamimaru warned them before summoning his pistol and shooting at them.

"Guys, let's go!" Riki told the others as they got up.

"Right!" The others replied.

"Turboranger!" And with the press of a button, the five were in their suits and striking a pose.

"Hmph! Wulars!" Umimpressed, Yamimaru called for the Wulars, black skinned creatures in loin cloths, with white faces, red noses, and black hair, who brandished their clubs and started the attack. The Turborangers switched their Turbo Lasers into sword mode and began battle, slashing and kicking their way through the horde.

"Now, now, come along children." Teacher Bouma turned his attention back to the children and, with a wave of his stick, they'd disappeared from sight.

"What have you done with those kids and what do you need them for?" Haruna demanded as she held a Wular in place.

"Just recruiting some students for the Bouma School we're starting up." Yamimaru explained.

"Wha, Bouma School?" Yohei said in surprise.

"Children these days have it rough studying and doing homework, while at the Bouma School we'll be teaching fun subjects about magic and the history of the Bouma." Kirika explained as she and Yamimaru envision Teacher Bouma teaching in a classroom full of children and various Wulars.

"Whoo-hoo! Yamimaru and Kirika are bringing some new meat into our ranks." Meanwhile at Bouma Castle, Zulten and Ragorn were watching the entire operation take place.

"Bringing in human children so that they'll grow up becoming followers of the Bouma Hundred Tribe, heh heh, I like it. Go Wandering Bouma, have more come under our thrall!" Ragorn ordered.

"We won't let you get away with that!" Riki promised as after making work of the Wulars they came charging at Yamimaru, Kirika, and Teacher Bouma. Yamimaru and Kirika pulled out their weapons only for Teacher Bouma to block them with his stick.

"No no, let me test them out first." He told them and all Yamimaru and Kirika could do was smirk and take a step back. Teacher Bouma, who appeared to be wearing robes, had a large zig-zaggy mustache, and who's head look like a graduation cap, raised his stick and charged. Each Turboranger tried slashing him, only to be blocked, parried, and slash by him back. Raising his stick in the air, he spun it around before tossing it to the Turborangers where ensnare them in a golden light before fading to reveal the same metal rings he had previously held the children then."Now then my Turboranger pupils, let's test your knowledge."

"Test?" Daichi asked in surprise.

"If you can answer my questions you're free, but fail and..." Teacher Bouma trailed off before laughing mencingly which felt the Turborangers feeling uneased. "Now then, Yellow Turbo!" He pointed his stick at Shunsuke.

"What, I'm first?"

"Who was the third shogun of the Tokugawa Shogunate?"

"A history question?!" Shunsuke said in surprise. "Uh.. Tokugawa le... le..." He pondered over the question. "lebagda!"

"Bzzt! Bzzt!" Teacher Bouma replied and suddenly a jolt of electricity shot out from the ring and electrocuted Shunsuke to the point where he hollowed in pain before falling down. "The answer is Tokugawa lemitsu."

"Yellow!" The others called out in alarmed. "Yellow are you okay?!"

"Moving on, Red Turbo!" Teacher Bouma then pointed at Riki. "What is the answer to this equation?" And with that, a Wular rolled in a chalkboard which had this written on it:

24x2+25x−47=(−8x−3)(ax−2)−53

"Math!" Riki said in disbelief. "Uh... uh... um... it's... it's..." But he never got a chance to answer as he got electrocuted.

"Red!" The others cried out too.

"The answer is Negative Three." Teacher Bouma explained. "If you take too long to answer, you will also be punished. Ah, Black Turbo."

"I'm ready for whatever you give me." Daichi told him.

"Black's probably one of the smarter kids in our class." Yohei told Haruna who also agreed.

"Recite Yosa Buson's poem 'White blossoms of the pear.'"

"What kind of question is that?" Yohei said exasperatedly.

"White blossoms of the pear... White blossoms of the pear... White blossoms of the pear...?" Daichi tried to remember.

"Bzzt! Bzzt! It's 'White blossoms of the pear, and a woman in moonlight, reading a letter.'" Teacher Bouma explain as Daichi got electrocuted. "Blue Turbo."

Yohei gulped when his name was called.

"Complete the proverb. 'The sun is never the worse for shining on a...?'"

"I can figure this one out." Yohei boasted. "'The sun is never the worse for shining on a... dump!"

"Bzzt! Bzzt!"

"Gahhhhh!" Yohei yelled in pain.

"It's 'dunghill.'" Teacher Bouma explained. "And lastly, Pink Turbo."

Haruna gasped. It was all up to her.

"How do you say, 'Hello my name is Pink Turbo. Please to meet you,' in English?"

"English? Uh..." Haruna muttered under her breath before calming herself down and cleared her throat. "Ahem _Hello my name is Pink Turbo. Please... to meet you_."

"Pin-Pon Pin-Pon! That's correct." Teacher Bouma cheered as the ring fell off Haruna.

"Thank goodness and now..." Haruna said in relief as she brandished our her W-Stick and charged it up. "Stick Boomerang!" She threw at Teacher Bouma which caused him to yell in pain which made the other rings come off the guys.

"Pink, thanks." Riki congratulate her. But before the Turborangers could do a counter attack, the sound of metal clanking and heavy footsteps could echoing through the air. All combatants looked around and paused when they saw a chrome colored mechanical being walking towards them. Eyes shining red, head resembling a helmet of some kind, and twin launchers on it's back. It stared at everyone as it turned it's head to observe them all, making heavy exhaling noises.

"What is that?" Riki asked in alarm and surpise.

"Yamimaru, did you summon this creature?" Kirika asked her partner who simply shook his head no.

Yuusuke was riding by before coming to a complete stop and taking off his helmet, having to stop himself from almost completing dropping it in surprise.

"It can't be!"

 _To be continued..._


End file.
